


Подснежники и розмарин

by Reidzy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Drama, Drama, Friendship, Illnesses, Language of Flowers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Out of Character, Philosophy, Romance, Slice of Life, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reidzy/pseuds/Reidzy
Summary: Реборн считал, что знает, что такое любовь. Ему всегда была нужна только Луче. Всепоглощающая, сжигающая душу любовь теплилась в его сердце, сшив крепкими нитями их жизни. Мужчина был уверен: Луче Джиглио Неро была единственной женщиной, которая ему была нужна. Смотрел в ее глубокие синие глаза и не мог отказаться от нее.— Это не любовь, — с улыбкой говорила Луче, покачивая головой. Познакомившись однажды с Савадой Тсунаеши, Реборн впервые согласился с подругой. Вот это уже была любовь.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Подснежники и розмарин

**Author's Note:**

> Очень много языка цветов:  
> Голубые анемоны — в моей интерпретации божественное покровительство больной;  
> Синие незабудки — верность истинной любви;  
> Зеленые гиппеаструмы — покой в неприступности;  
> Розовое утреннее сияние (лат. ipomoea violacea) — нежная безответная любовь;  
> Утесник — терпеливая привязанность, любовь в любое время года;  
> Белые анемоны — чистое отречение (в моей интерпретации возвышение чувств и отречение от физического влечения);  
> Белые амаранты — чистая неумирающая любовь;  
> Глоксиния — любовь с первого взгляда;  
> Белые лилии — чистота, непорочность и счастье, самые распространенные цветы, как мне кажется, которые дарят болеющим людям;  
> Восточная туя — вечная дружба;  
> Колокольчик средний — благодарность;  
> Голубые фиалки — лояльность, верность;  
> Розмарин — память, воспоминания;  
> Подснежник — утешение, надежда.
> 
> Для этих мест* — я подразумевала, что для данного региона, т.к. Италия славится наличием множества разных диалектов, из-за которого их носители могут не понять друг друга.  
> P.S. Почему-то забыла о Леоне, хотя фамилию взяла ради шутки с именем хамелеона. Сделаем вид, что его еще не появилось. Пусть Тунец подарит Реборну хамелеошку с:
> 
> P.S. Написала, когда случайно увидела милый арт по R27 и неожиданно возникла идея для ау. Изначально планировалась одна сплошная романтика, но внезапно меня утянуло в размышления и какой-то философский настрой. И да, мне очень нравится какой вышла Луче в моей работе.  
> Арт: https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/1/9/301915/73855031.jpg

Луче выглядела уставшей. Ее кожа казалась прозрачной. Вены просвечивали и паутинками обвивали все тело: руки, ноги, шею и лицо, — но улыбка женщины становилась все шире и счастливее, словно она знала какой-то очень важный секрет, тайну, которая не давала ей впасть в уныние.

Ее ждала смерть.

Реборн это знал, но не прекращал приносить голубые анемоны, касаясь невесомо губами тыльной стороны ладони, а после сжимая ее в своих больших грубых руках. Человек, которому он посвятил большую часть своей жизни, угасал на больничной койке. Они знали друг друга с самого детства, учились вместе, даже жили долгое время вдвоем, считая себя едва ли не близнецами, которые внешне были разными, но при этом не могли жить друг без друга. Словно воздух делили один на двоих.

— Это не любовь, — с улыбкой говорила Луче, покачивая головой. — Не в том смысле, в котором ты хочешь ее видеть, Реборн.

Мужчина считал, что это неправда. Потому что он-то уж точно знал, что это была любовь. Всепоглощающая, сжигающая его душу. Он чувствовал, как крепкие нити сшили однажды их души, и был уверен, что Луче Джиглио Неро была единственной женщиной, которая была ему нужна. Смотрел в ее глубокие синие глаза и не мог отказаться от нее.

Когда-то он мечтал позвать ее под венец, нарядить в самое блистательное и красивое платье, а после дождаться рождения их сына. Или дочери.

— Это неправильно, — мягко отвергла женщина предложение Реборна. — Ты будешь жалеть однажды. Потому что это не любовь, Реборн. Это не любовь.

Скрипя зубами, приходилось мириться с ее выводами. Луче Леони, по мнению мужчины, звучало отлично. А после Луче сразила болезнь, тянущая из ее организма все соки. Уже год как она лежала в этой стерильной светлой палате, получая каждый день новые цветы и неотрывно смотря в окно, словно мысли возлюбленной Реборна витали где-то далеко. Казалось, что Луче чего-то ждала и жила в этом ожидании и томлении. Смеялась тепло и искренне и упрямо повторяла:

— Скоро ты поймешь, Реборн, все поймешь.

А он не понимал. Он хотел держать ее руку до конца оставшихся Луче дней и видеть на ее аккуратном пальчике тонкое золотое кольцо. Хотя, наверное, серебряное подошло бы ей больше.

Голубые анемоны сменялись синими незабудками и зелеными гиппеаструмами.

Повезло, что напротив больницы расположился небольшой магазин цветов, где продавцы аккуратно упаковывали растения. Реборн неизменно заходил перед посещением палаты Луче в этот магазинчик и, ориентируясь по языку цветов, выбирал букеты. Потому что Луче Джиглио Неро точно понимала, какие чувства доносил ей мужчина разными букетами.

Вот и сейчас мужчина стоял перед магазинчиком, докуривая сигарету. Никотин привычно насыщал легкие и помогал отвлечься от мыслей. Казалось, что время уходит сквозь пальцы.

_Тик-так, тик-так, сколько осталось Луче?_

Выбросив сигарету в урну, Реборн поправил шляпу, глянув на хмурое небо. Сегодня, вероятно, должен был пойти дождь. Этот факт портил все настроение. Наконец-то мужчина зашел в магазин, звякнув колокольчиком.

— Добрый день.

— Добро пожаловать в наш магазин! — радостно отозвался незнакомый до этого голос откуда-то из-за цветов. — Минутку! Я сейчас!

Послышалась какая-то возня. Леони с интересом осмотрелся и замер, когда из-за высоких незнакомых кустов вышел шатен. Он тяжело дышал и отряхивал руки, словно таскал что-то тяжелое.

— Новый продавец? — с любопытством спросил Реборн. Шатен закивал, улыбаясь.

— Почти. Я поменялся точками с другим продавцом. Ему было удобнее работать в другом месте. А вы постоянный клиент?

— Ежедневный.

— Чем могу вам помочь?

Реборн задумался. В последний раз он принес розовое Утреннее сияние, на что его дорогая подарила укоризненный взгляд.

— Вы знаете язык цветов?

— В некоторой степени. Но у меня есть руководство для такого случая. Вы хотели бы передать что-то конкретное?

— Да. Что-нибудь в знак вечной преданности.

— Утесник? — продавец показал на цветы, которые были рядом с ним. Игривые желтые цветочки обильно украшали длинные веточки.

Реборн задумчиво осмотрел названный цветок:

— И что-нибудь нейтральное белого цвета.

— Хм. А кому вы будете их дарить?

— Близкому человеку. Она сейчас в больнице.

Юный продавец нахмурился, что-то перебирая в голове. Взгляд его метнулся в сторону и вверх — верный признак попытки вспомнить.

— Анемоны или амаранты?

— Покажите их?

Юноша кивнул и жестом попросил мужчину следовать за ним. Амарант показался тяжелым цветком, который только путал бы утёсник, перебивая изначальный посыл. Анемоны же Реборн находил странным, но приятным дополнением.

— Анемоны и утесник, — подвел итог мужчина и пошел к кассе. — Упакуете в прозрачную фольгу?

— Да, конечно. Оплатите картой или наличными?

— Картой.

Получив на руки букет, мужчина задумчиво вдохнул их запах и рассеянно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо.

— Пожалуйста!

Мальчишка оказался неожиданно близко. Под букетом. Мужчина опустил голову, рассматривая довольное лицо шатена. Карамельного цвета глаза смотрели уверенно и открыто в самую душу итальянца, вызывая у того невольное сравнение с Луче. Она смотрела точно так же: словно душа нараспашку, словно она ее протягивала бесстрашно и просила взять в руки. От этих ассоциаций стало не по себе. Реборн нахмурился и скрыл глаза тенью от шляпы.

— До свидания.

— Приходите еще!

В букете Реборн не заметил скрытый скромный цветок глоксинии.

***

Впрочем, его почти сразу заметила Луче.

— Как интересно.

— Что? — чуть наклонил голову Леони, присматриваясь к букету. Женщина аккуратно подцепила цветок, спрятанный между переплетениями двух других, и протянула Реборну.

— Это явно тебе.

Мужчина взял цветок в руки и посмотрел внимательнее. Белые широкие лепестки с сиреневыми контурами по краям выглядели неуместно в общей композиции букета.

— Что это?

— Глоксиния.

Реборну ни о чем не говорило это название.

— Реборн, _тебе признались в любви с первого взгляда_ , — рассмеялась женщина, прикрывая рукой рот. На сердце у нее стало легче. Вот оно, то время, когда все должно было измениться, когда ее другу придется признать правоту Джиглио Неро.

Тем временем мужчина вскинул брови и фыркнул, сминая цветок.

— Глупость какая.

— Новый продавец в том магазинчике? Симпатичный?

Неожиданно итальянец покраснел и возмущенно посмотрел на спутницу жизни.

— Что ты говоришь такое? Какой симпатичный? Ты же знаешь, что для меня нет никого красивее тебя.

— Наверняка симпатичный, — не слушая друга, продолжила женщина. — Брюнет? Блондин?

— Шатен, — через зубы выдавил Реборн и сложил руки на груди, словно этот глупый защитный жест мог оградить его от Луче.

— Познакомься с ним, Реборн. Не держи меня здесь.

Смуглая ладонь крепко сжала слабую бледную, переплетая пальцы. Тоскливым взглядом мужчина посмотрел на ту, что занимала такое большое место в его жизни.

— Я не брошу тебя.

Луче отвернулась, поджимая губы.

Ну, как, как он не понимал, что _держит ее зря_?

***

На следующий день продавец сидел за кассой, читая какую-то книгу. Реборн присматривался к мальчишке, докуривая сигарету. Судя по всему, посетителей было не так уж много в этот день. Наверное, дело было в дне недели: среда. Какой идиот вообще сунется за цветами в среду?

Мужчина зашел в магазин, иронично подумав, что один-то такой дурак уже имеется.

— Добро пожаловать! — подскочив со стула, воскликнул юноша и чуть не свалился. — Ой. Это вы.

— Ага. Глоксиния, значит? — насмешливо поинтересовался Реборн, наблюдая, как краснеет мальчишка от шеи до ушей и испуганно смотрит. — Расслабься. Я не съем тебя.

— Жаль, — буркнул шатен и громче добавил, — извините за это. Я не думал, что вы узнаете об этом цветке.

Раскрывать все карты и упоминать Луче не хотелось.

— Как тебя зовут?

— Тсуна. Савада Тсунаеши, если точно. Но можно Тсуна.

— Японец? — в темных глазах мужчины загорелся интерес. Юноша кивнул.

— Мои родители эмигрировали в Италию, когда мне было восемь лет. С тех пор я живу здесь.

Стоило отдать должное родителям: итальянский юноши звучал без акцента. Во всяком случае, для этих мест*.

— А вы? — облокотившись о стол, подался вперед Тсуна. — Как вас зовут?

— Реборн Леони.

— Реборн, — смущенно повторил Савада. — Красивое имя.

— Да неужели?

На подначку японец не повелся, фыркнув и упрямо сверкнув глазами.

— Белые лилии, — перешел к делу мужчина.

— Нет, — выпрямился юноша и сложил руки на груди, вызывая у Реборна удивление.

— Простите, что?

— Никаких белых лилий.

— Это еще почему? — начал раздражаться Леони.

— А вы со мной на свидание сходите! И я упакую вам самые красивые белые лилии! — выпалил Тсуна, внутренне пьянея от собственной наглости. По жизни скромный и тихий, Савада впервые в жизни вел себя так прямолинейно. Словно вся его сущность тянулась к мужчине и кричала: хватай, бери, он твой. Когда вчера мужчина зашел в магазин, Тсуна подумал, что не бывает таких людей. Не бывает таких идеальных. Высокий, загорелый мужчина с крепкими мышцами, проступавшими через строгий костюм. И еще бакенбарды эти дурацкие! Нет, они не были в самом деле дурацкими. Честно говоря, они были завораживающе прекрасными. Идеально шли этому человеку, словно не были частью давно ушедшей эпохи: кто вообще носил сейчас _бакенбарды_?! Острые черта лица делали мужчину похожим на кого-то опасного и хищного. Тсуна почему-то был уверен: этот человек привнесет много хаоса в его размеренную спокойную жизнь. И желал этого так страстно, как не желал ничего в своей жизни. Когда брюнет подошел к Тсуне, спрашивая про цветы, юноша и вовсе растерялся, ощущая легкий запах одеколона. Он не обволакивал себя и окружающих, не раздражал рецепторы, едва-едва ощущаясь на фоне цветов. Хотелось прильнуть к чужой шее, чтобы вдохнуть запах как можно глубже.

А после незнакомец еще и заговорил.

Саваде не требовалось много времени, чтобы понять — он пропал. Похищен, украден этим человеком. Безвозвратно. Подбирая цветы, Тсуна завидовал той женщине, которую итальянец выбрал, а после сочувствовал: если бы юноша был на ее месте, он бы сделал все, чтобы не оказываться в больницах и проводить все свободное время с этим надежным — почему-то в этом сомнений не возникало, стоило посмотреть в темные глаза и понаблюдать за уверенными движениями и шагами — человеком. Добавляя скромный цветок глоксинии, Тсуна нервничал, его руки дрожали. Казалось, что вот-вот все пойдет прахом, букет развалится и вообще мужчина сейчас заметит!

Не заметил.

А теперь вот стоял здесь и просил цветы для своей возлюбленной.

Вся сущность Тсунаеши взбунтовалась, словно у юноши было хоть какое-то право так поступать с Реборном — ох, а как потрясающе звучало его полное имя! На какую-то долю секунды Савада себе позволил представить сущую глупость…

_Тсунаеши Леони._

Мужчина стоял в растерянности. Этот мальчишка вообще понимал, что просил?

— Свидание? — изогнул насмешливо бровь мужчина. — А не маловат будешь?

— Мне двадцать один! — обиженно фыркнул Тсуна.

— А мне тридцать пять.

_Ух ты…_

— Свидание! — настойчиво повторил юноша, не сводя упрямого взгляда с мужчины. Реборн понимал: не имел на это права мальчишка. На продавца было легко найти управу. Всего лишь немного надавить, позвать менеджера, пригрозить… Итальянец не славился послушным характером, поэтому знал, что мог бы вывернуть ситуацию в свою пользу, но почему-то не захотел. Только не глядя в эти светлые глаза, полные отчаянной решимости, словно от этого зависела жизнь Тсуны. Что ж… Свидание?

— Допустим, — медленно произнес Реборн. — Тогда цветы бесплатно.

Деньги не были проблемой для мужчины, а вот принципы требовали торга.

— Договорились! — просиял юноша, счастливо зажмурившись на короткий миг. — Сегодня после закрытия магазина. Мы до шести работаем. Заходите.

И ловко упаковал пышный букет белых лилий.

— И скажите спасибо той, кто вам расшифровал глоксинию, — игриво подмигнул юноша. Реборн едва сдержал восхищенный смешок: вот это интуиция! Обхватив аккуратно букет, итальянец вычурно поклонился.

— Тогда до вечера, Тсунаеши.

Савада залился краской и часто закивал. Кажется, на слова его не хватило уже.

Как бы Леони ни хотелось признаваться, но Савада был действительно _очаровательным_.

***

Мысли Реборна крутились вокруг сегодняшнего неожиданного предприятия. Обычно уговорить мужчину на свидание было невозможно. Он ходил на них, когда искал компанию на ночь, поддерживая миф о любвеобильных очаровательных итальянцах. И все же это был первый раз, когда Леони так легко согласился на свидание с чужого предложения. Предложения явно не одноразового. Что-то в теплых карих глазах подсказывало мужчине: Тсуна не хотел ограничиваться одной этой встречей.

— О ком ты думаешь? — с нежностью спросила женщина, посматривая на задумавшегося Реборна. В коем-то веке он не прожигал ее взглядом и не топил в губительной нежности. Привязанный так глубоко и сильно к подруге детства, Леони не отличал преданную дружбу от любви. А сейчас мыслями был где-то еще, за пределами палаты.

_Тик-так, тик-так, у Луче осталось мало времени._

— Тот парень предложил мне пойти на свидание, — сфокусировав взгляд на синих глазах, растеряно отозвался Реборн. Покрутив шляпу в руках некоторое время, он положил ее на подоконник.

— И ты согласился.

— Он был очень настойчив? — предположил Леони.

— Он тебе нравится, — покачала головой женщина, чувствуя, как болезненные тягостные путы отпускают постепенно ее обеспокоенную душу. — Тебе это нужно. В последнее время ты слишком опекаешь меня.

Хмурый тяжелый взгляд и поджатые губы красноречиво выразили отношение Реборна к этим словам.

— Ты больна.

— И уже давно. Не стоит ли относиться к этому как к очередному явлению жизни? — пожала плечами Джиглио Неро. — Мы живем с тобой не первый год. Пора юношества закончилась. Я-то думала, что ты хорошо понимаешь, как скоротечно все.

Луче закрыла глаза, тепло улыбнувшись.

— У всего свой срок, Реборн. Я прожила хорошую и длинную жизнь. Моя болезнь была вопросом времени. И время пришло. Отпусти меня.

_Мой срок уже давно прошел._

— Я люблю тебя, — упрямо фыркнул итальянец.

— Я тебя тоже. Но я не твоя возлюбленная.

***

Самому себе Леони задавал лишь один вопрос: почему он вообще пришел к закрытию этого магазинчика и ждал молодого парня, выкуривая сигарету за сигаретой? Он мог не выполнять свое обещание. В конце концов, Савада Тсунаеши был никем для Реборна. Они были знакомы два дня, а общались не более десяти-пятнадцати минут. Так почему же он стоял сейчас у магазина, посматривая на стрелку часов?

18:05.

Наверное, юноша заканчивал с закрытием магазина. Поливал цветы, выкидывал те, что высохли, считал кассу и что там еще делают при закрытии?

Реборн спиной подпирал стену магазина, чуть запрокинув голову назад. Сигаретный дым взвивался в небо.

— Ты пришел! — радостно воскликнули сбоку. Мужчина скосил взгляд в сторону, отмечая разволновавшегося Тсуну.

— Пришел.

Савада подскочил, оказываясь очень близко, встав на цыпочки и едва ли не лицом прижимаясь к чужому.

— Правда пришел, — неверяще прошептал юноша и отстранился. На плече его вальяжно висел на одной лямке рюкзак. Взял уверенно за руку итальянца и потянул за собой.

— Поведешь меня? — скептически поинтересовался Реборн. — Денег хватит?

— Не беспокойся. У меня есть… Э… связи.

— И с кем же это?

Тсунаеши пробормотал что-то невразумительное, похожее на «с мафией». Реборн подумал, что ему показалось.

— У отца моего друга семейный бизнес, — начал Савада. — Друг там тоже работает. У них ресторан японский есть. По всем традициям. Аутентичный такой. Во-о-от.

— Дорогой, наверное?

Тсуна довольно хихикнул и сверкнул глазами:

— Для меня и моих близких — нет.

Оставался только один вопрос, который Реборн все же не задал вслух: _с каких это пор едва знакомый мужчина стал попадать в категорию близких?_

***

В ресторане было шумно. Для цивильной, вылизанной солнцем Италии это место было необычным. Деревянная одноэтажная постройка в японских традициях, скрытая тонкой тканью от улицы. Внутри все было из дерева: столы, стулья, внутренняя отделка и даже барная стойка, на которой по ленте передвигались разные блюда. Подобные места считались дорогими даже в стране Восходящего Солнца, что уж говорить об Италии? И все же здесь было достаточно людно. Дорогая цена компенсировалась хорошим качеством продуктов. Отец Ямамото — того самого друга Тсуны — покупал лучшие морепродукты и заказывал специи из Японии.

Савада уверенно юркнул под ткань, настойчиво утягивая за собой и Реборна.

— Ямамото-кун!

Подобное обращение показалось итальянцу странным, но интересным. Пригнувшись, он последовал за Тсуной. К ним почти сразу подошел высокий темноволосый азиат с простодушной улыбкой.

— Йо, Тсуна, — махнул рукой Ямамото и глянул на Реборна. В светлых глазах азиата мелькнуло понимание. — Столик на двоих?

— Ага.

— Твой любимый свободен. Проходи, Тсуна.

Савада поблагодарил и двинул привычным для себя маршрутом, лавируя между столиками. Запах в этом месте отличался от ароматов Италии. Он был насыщен древесиной и морем. Любимым местом Тсунаеши оказался столик неподалеку от двигающейся ленты, примыкавший почти к самому концу этого ресторана, если это заведение, конечно, можно было так назвать.

— Нет никаких ограничений по еде? Аллергия? Непереносимость? — заботливо поинтересовался Тсуна.

Реборн покачал головой.

— Замечательно! Тогда присаживайся, а я возьму блюда, — воскликнул юноша и добавил, завидев возражение в чужом взгляде, — я лучше знаю о японской кухне, Реборн. Предоставлю лучшее из лучшего.

И уже юркнул к столу.

Было что-то в этом шатене особенное, подкупающее мужчину. Обычно упрямый и своевольный, он позволял Тсунаеши поступать по-своему, не ощущая внутреннего сопротивления чужому лидерству. То ли теплая ладонь Савады расслабляла обычно закрытого мужчину, то ли теплая улыбка, то ли взгляд этот открытый… А, может, все сразу.

В какой-то миг сердце Реборна тоскливо и виновато сжалось.

_Прости, Луче, на какой-то миг я позволил себе…_

Савада вернулся с двумя подносами, заставленными едой, не испытывая проблем с балансировкой.

— Помогаю иногда Ямамото-куну, — объяснил Тсуна, поймав вопросительный взгляд, и поставил подносы на стол.

— Почему «Ямамото-кун»? — задал Леони вопрос, который его интересовал.

— А, точно! — хлопнул себя по лбу юноша. — Вы же не японец. Извините, иногда я забываю, что наши страны очень разные. В Японии принято добавлять именные суффиксы, чтобы выразить разную степень уважения и близости к людям. В Европе более приняты «сэр», «мэм», «мадам», «сеньор» и «сеньорита», в зависимости от страны, а у нас — кун, сан, сама и прочее. — Объяснил юноша. — Ямамото, как и я, коренной японец. Иногда мы можем говорить на своем родном языке. И в речи добавляем по привычке суффикс.

— Какую степень отражает «кун»? — кажется, вопросы чуждого языка интересовали Леони больше аппетитной еды на подносе. Тсуна смущенно почесал затылок.

— Дружескую.

— А если это любовная связь? — провокационно спросил Реборн, наблюдая за краснеющим почти мгновенно юношей.

— Б-без суффиксов… Или по обращениям «дорогой», «дорогая»…

— Значит ли это, Тсуна, что мы _крайне_ близки? — съехидничал мужчина, не удержавшись.

Ведомый и ведущий поменялись местами. Ладонь Реборна невесомо коснулась чужой шеи, огладила плечо и исчезла, оставляя места соприкосновений гореть огнем. Савада, отшатнувшись, открывал и закрывал рот под веселым взглядом темных глаз. Еще мгновения назад Тсуна уверенно держал чужую руку в своей, а теперь чувствовал, как почва уходит под ногами.

— Хотелось бы, чтобы это было так, — пробормотал тихо Тсуна, уткнувшись в пол взглядом, и нервно перебирая руками край футболки. А после, набравшись неведомой смелости, поднял взгляд и повторил четче.

— Мне бы хотелось стать с вами _крайне близким_.

И сел поспешно за стол, накладывая ловко еды палочками.

Севший напротив Реборн Леони едва ли не впервые за свою жизнь не нашелся с ответом.

***

Их дружба (ли?) закружилась с каким-то безумием. Водоворот под названием Савада Тсунаеши, единожды поймав Реборна, не собирался выпускать его из своих вод. За неделю Леони стал не только вхож в странное окружение Тсуны, среди которого, помимо Ямамото, были шумный и преданный итальянец японского происхождения Гокудера Хаято, отстраненный мрачный сын одного из претендентов на пост президента Италии в предстоящих выборах Хибари Кея, взбалмошный десятилетний ребенок, сын подруги матери Тсуны, Ламбо Бонвино, сомнительный тип Рокудо Мукуро, который, предположительно, был связан с чем-то преступным. Еще в кругу друзей Савады был один шумный боксер, но приезжал он, по словам шатена, только на соревнования в Италии, проживая остальное время в Японии.

Через пару дней после свидания Реборн мрачно обнаружил себя сидящим за столом в доме Тсуны, где заботливая Нана-сан (итальянец зачем-то решил подучить именные суффиксы из японского языка и изредка их использовал) относилась к взрослому мужчине как к еще одному, очередному члену шумной компании сына.

В череде ярких событий Леони все больше понимал слова Луче, которая та повторяла так много лет подряд.

_Это действительно была не любовь. Не та любовь, которую он подозревал._

У этого чувства вообще было много форм. Реборн определенно любил Луче, но эта любовь не имела ничего общего с чувством безграничного доверия, тепла и уверенностью в принадлежности другому человеку от кончиков волос до пяток, которое испытывал мужчина по отношению к внезапно появившемуся в его жизни юноше. Так же Тсуна совершенно точно любил Ламбо как младшего брата и Гокудеру и Ямамото как близких друзей, разделяющих его взгляды. И все эти грани были разными, пусть и исходящими от одного слова.

Однажды признания в любви на языке цветов посредством вычурных букетов сменились простыми из восточной туи, колокольчиков и голубых фиалок.

— Ты была права, — признался Реборн в очередное посещение Луче. Его глаза смотрели с благодарностью на самую мудрую женщину, которую он когда-либо знал. Луче Джиглио Неро была его подругой. Самой близкой. Самой верной. Единственной. И он ее любил. Но не жаждал обладать. Итальянец приблизился к почти бесцветной Луче и поцеловал невесомо в лоб. — Спасибо тебе за все.

Это было прощание. Реборну было это известно, хотя он и знал, что будет невероятно скучать. Луче открыла свои чистые синие глаза, смотря бесстрашно и уверенно на мужчину.

— Я верю, что смерть — это только начало пути. Совершенно иного, отличного от пути жизни. И все же в итоге он приведет нас к чему-то одному. Я буду рядом всегда. В твоей памяти, в твоем опыте, в советах, которые ты запомнил от меня. Я всегда буду рядом.

И нежно коснулась смуглой руки. В чужом взгляде промелькнуло чувство, которое ранее женщина себе не позволяла выказывать. У Леони от боли перехватило дыхание.

— Луче, ты…

Она качнула головой, тепло-тепло улыбаясь, словно пытаясь поселить в душу Реборна яркое солнце:

— Познакомь Тсуну со мной.

И ни у кого не возникло сомнений в том, как это знакомство состоится.

***

Ухоженные тропинки, плотная тишина и свежий ветер царствовали в этом месте. Реборн держал под руку Тсуну, не стесняясь ни единого жеста. Последний держал в своих руках скромный букет подснежников и розмарина.

— Ты уверен, что встреча пройдет хорошо? — нервничал Тсуна, поглядывая на цветы.

— Перестань дергаться. Она тебе понравится, — одернул мужчина своего мальчишку.

Савада кусал губы и жмурился от солнца. Место встречи Савады Тсунаеши и Луче Джиглио Неро было в самом отдаленном месте. Особом. Когда они почти дошли, у Тсуны подкосились ноги. Он зацепился за Реборна и поднял взволнованный взгляд на мужчину. Глаза у юноши были на мокром месте.

— А если…

— Не если, — отрезал Леони. — Соберись.

Тсуне понадобилось немного времени, чтобы заговорить с женщиной. Он возложил к ней цветы и слабо улыбнулся, смотря в ясные глаза.

— Ох… А я Тсуна. Савада Тсунаеши. Реборн пообещал меня с вами познакомить, Луче-сан. Он говорил, что вы с ним лучшие друзья…

Опомнившись, юноша поправился:

— Вы простите за «сан». Это привычка. Я родился в Японии и… Вы, наверное, знаете от Реборна. Рассказать вам о наших отношениях? — перехватил тут же инициативу Тсуна, не давая никому опомниться. Он чувствовал, что если сейчас умолкнет, то растеряет всю свою уверенность. Смотря на улыбку Луче, Савада подумал, что ему, вероятно, разрешили. И робко начал говорить о первой встрече и о цветах. И казалось, что каждое его слово понимают и _принимают_.

Реборн стоял рядом, одобрительно сжимая бледную тонкую ладонь и поглаживая успокаивающе выступающую косточку большим пальцем.

— Вы же… Вы же не против, да? Я украл у вас Реборна, — стыдливо опустил взгляд парень.

— Не говори глупостей, Тсуна, — закатил глаза мужчина и фыркнул. — Луче всегда говорила, что это была не любовь в том проявлении, в котором я испытываю ее к тебе.

Тсуна привычно покраснел.

— Он еще мальчишка, Луче, ты же видишь. И как меня только угораздило?

И Реборн Леони от души тихо рассмеялся, что позволял себе крайне редко.

— Мы зашли отдать тебе цветы и выполнить обещание. А теперь… Нам пора. Мама Тсуны сегодня готовит потрясающе вкусную шарлотку. Как-нибудь я принесу ее тебе. Мне кажется, тебе понравится, — подмигнул женщине Реборн. — Еще свидимся.

И развернулся, утягивая за собой Саваду. Тот шел за человеком, которого полюбил с первого взгляда, первой встречи, но некоторое время еще оборачивался назад.

Луче Джиглио Неро провожала их понимающим взглядом и молчаливой улыбкой, смотря с яркой фотографии.


End file.
